Because of You
by toshina
Summary: Pan never imagined the day she would graduate University and begin her adventure into the real world, or the day she and Trunks would confront their unspoken feelings for one another. The day their friendship would be put to the test.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Son Pan."

Pan straightened her shoulders, took a deep breath and stood up from her seat with her head held high and back straight. She took small even steps mindful of the three inch heels and the dress she wore to the special event. Camera flashes went off in the dark auditorium during her climb up the stairs and across the stage. Remembering what she read in the instruction booklet several weeks ago, Pan stopped in front of the speaker and extended her left hand. The speaker smiled and handed a scroll tied with a red ribbon to Pan's open palm.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you," Pan replied with a small smile. She remained patiently in the same position while she exchanged a handshake with her other hand. The speaker proceeded to move the tassel on her cap from the left side to the right, and more camera flashes went off in the large crowd and applauses broke the silence.

With a nod, Pan continued across the stage to the other side. She stopped momentarily at the top of the stairs to have her portrait taken in front of a set of three flags; one representing Japan, one representing Satan City, and the last one representing Satan University. After descending the stairs, Pan walked back to reclaim her assigned seat. It was a half hour later when the closing speech was delivered announcing the end of the long ceremony.

Pan stood up with the rest of the crowd and followed the person in front of her along the lighted pathways to the rear exits. When she reached the other side of the exit doors, Pan ignored the people around her who rushed off in all directions to find their family and friends and the rising volume of excitement, and walked off to the side. She stood still for a few moments with her head turned up to the sky and her eyes closed while the sunlight washed over her fair skin. She inhaled and exhaled slowly as one coherent thought ran through her mind.

Freedom.

When Pan felt warm fingers tucking the flyaway strands of hair behind her right ear, she opened her eyes to stare into kind and warm azure eyes. Eyes that saw and understood emotions and thoughts buried too deep in her mind and heart. The intruder kept his fingers on her cheek and smiled.

"You were beautiful up there on that stage," Trunks complimented. "Goku would be so proud."

Tears instantly sprang to Pan's eyes as she swallowed the lump that formed at the base of her throat. She slowly returned the smile and nodded.

Pan and Trunks both turned around at the same time when they heard the excited shouts of a large crowd heading their way. Every member of the crowd was grinning and talking simultaneously as they hurried over.

Pan turned her attention back to Trunks to notice he still had the same smile gracing his lips and his left hand held out, palm up between the two of them. Almost instinctively, Pan gripped the hand that was offered as the two of them walked hand in hand to meet up with her family, together.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"This toast is for my beautiful and intelligent granddaughter. I always knew you could do it! Congratulations Pan!" Hercules roared as he raised his champagne glass high above his head. Similar shouts of congratulations echoed throughout the dining hall as glasses were raised in celebration of the new graduate.

Amused, Pan raised her glass to the crowd and took a sip. It was clear that grandpa Hercules was quickly getting himself drunk as was half the crowd that showed up for her graduation party. Pan didn't expect such a big turnout. Not one for large crowds, Pan informed Bulma that a small intimate party among close family friends would simply do the job. Pan should have known that 'small' does not exist in Bulma's vocabulary.

Pan did a survey of the room as she took a longer sip from her champagne glass, this one much more thorough than the quick one she did when she first arrived. At least Bulma manage to keep the decorations simple. There was a huge white banner across the back wall of the hall that read 'Congratulations Pan'. Large balloons and streamers were positioned on both sides of the banner with similar congratulatory phrases. Generous buffet tables were set up to the left and right. Two large round tea tables were set up at the front; one holding a pyramid of champagne glasses, the other a home-made cake by Chi Chi.

Everyone appeared to be enjoying themselves. Yamcha, Puar, Yajirobi, and Oolong were seated at one of the tables, laughing over something Master Roshi had said. Tien and Chiaotzu were seated at the next table over with Krillin and Eighteen. Goten was chatting comfortably with Bra, Marron, and Ubuu near the buffet table. Bulma has been chatting non-stop with Chi Chi and Videl since the start of the evening. That was to be expected since the last time the three ladies got together was nearly a year before. Gohan was helping a stumbling but happily drunk Hercules back to his chair before he embarrassed himself by falling over the microphone. Trunks was speaking quietly to Vegeta, who was leaning against the wall in the far corner with his infamous frown, arms crossed over his chest. Fromzz a spectator's point of view, the Prince of Saiyan may look bored and indifferent but Pan knew better. Vegeta never lowers his guard no matter where he was. Piccolo, also leaning against the wall opposite Vegeta with his arms crossed and eyes closed, completed the guest list.

To an outsider, this crowd may look weird and alien. To Pan, it was family.

Noticing that her champagne glass was empty yet again, Pan walked over to the champagne table for another glass before making her way back to the buffet table. Goten was in the middle of telling a story about his newest student but stopped short when he saw Pan. A huge smile appeared on his face, and he took two steps forward to swing his right arm over Pan's shoulders.

"Aha! Here's my favourite niece," Goten smiled.

"Uncle Goten, I'm your only niece," Pan replied.

"All the reason why you're my favourite niece," Goten laughed. Pan laughed along with Bra, Marron, and Ubuu. This was an old and familiar joke between uncle and niece. "So where did you go just now? Can't have you ditching your own party."

"When a girl has to go, she's gotta go," Goten snickered at Pan's response.

"Doesn't it feel great to know that you've finally reached freedom?" Marron asked.

"Are you kidding? It feels wonderful."

"Have you started looking for a job yet?" Ubuu asked while offering Pan a plate of canapés. Goten dropped his arm from Pan's shoulders to grab a canapé himself.

"Trunks offered Pan the position of junior marketing executive at Capsule Corps," Bra answered. "And don't you feel bad about using family connections to land the job."

"But I do. I feel like I cheated all the other applicants."

"You certainly did not cheat the other applicants." Pan turned around at the new voice and smiled at the approaching figure. "You have the educational requirements, the required skills and training, and previous placement experience at Capsule Corps. You have ambition, dedication, and innovation. You're exactly what we need. You earned it Pan."

"Geez, you make me sound like an invaluable auction piece. I think you're giving me too much credit."

"No. I think you're just underestimating yourself. But if it makes you feel better, one mistake and I promise I'll fire you," Trunks joked. Pan narrowed her eyes, closed her right hand into a fist, and lightly punched Trunks' upper forearm. Trunks held his hand up in surrender as he laughed at Pan's scowl.

A throat being cleared echoed loudly through the dining hall speakers. Pan and the others turned around and saw Gohan adjusting the microphone to his height. Videl was standing solemnly next to him. The noise in the hall quickly diminished as all attention was focused on Gohan.

"Pan," Gohan began, "I want to start by telling you how proud your mother and I are of your accomplishments. We could hardly believe that our beautiful little girl has grown into a beautiful, funny, intelligent, and independent young woman. I can still remember the day you took your first baby steps, the day you spoke your first word, the day you outdid both Goten and Trunks to win the World Martial Arts Championship, like it was all yesterday. Of course, you weren't always an angel; I have no doubt you had your share as mastermind of the disasters in Satan City alongside Goten and Trunks." Several guests broke out in laughter including the culprits.

"But you were _our_ angel, our little Panny. Your mother and I are going to miss that, miss being there behind you, every step of the way. We know we had to set you free one day. So you could begin your ventures into the world. That day is today but knowing doesn't make it any easier." Gohan paused and Videl reached over to clasp both her hands over his left hand.

Pan's eyes started to mist. She expected her father to make a celebratory speech similar to Hercules, but didn't expect her father to make her cry. Pan felt a gentle nudge at the small of her back, knowing it could be none other than Trunks and the message it conveyed. A few heads turned to focus on Pan as she slowly made her way to her parents.

"Graduation is but one of the first major milestones you'll experience in your life. There will be so many more. The journey won't be easy, but it has only begun." Pan was halfway across the room. "We know you will make the right choices. We want you to fly. Reach for the stars. And remember, no matter where in life you go or how far you soar, your mother and I will always be here for you." Pan was ten steps away from Gohan and Videl, whose eyes were locked with their daughter, oblivious to the choked sobs from Chi Chi and several watery eyes in the audience.

Videl smiled at Pan through clear eyes. "We couldn't be any happier in having a daughter like you. We are so proud of you. We love you, Panny."

There was a moment of silence as Pan stood motionless in front of her parents. Tears pooled in her eyes, but a large smile floated across her face. In an instant, Pan launched herself into her mother's arms. A few tears escaped the corner of her eyes as Pan held on tight and buried her face into her mother's neck. Gohan wrapped one arm around Videl's vacant shoulder and the other around Pan's.

"I love you too, Mom, Dad. So much. More than you know," Pan whispered as she tried to reign in her tears. She was not a crier. Pan was one of the strongest female warriors on Earth. She had a reputation of having a will of iron and a stubborn pride that rivalled Vegeta's. Though Pan was known to tear up on the rare occasion, the tears were always kept in check and almost always never allowed to fall. Because Son Pan did not cry. Except today.

So if she was going to cry, it might as well be today since she nearly did once earlier in the afternoon. Showing weakness in front of family was considered an exception, especially if they can hear but can't see the tears. Plus, half of them were just as weepy.

When Pan felt Gohan move away, she took a few extra moments to retract the remainder of the tears. Once Pan was assured her face would not allude to people what she was doing the last couple of minutes, she took a deep breath and pulled away from Videl's embrace. She turned her head to smile at Gohan, and continued to do so while she watched Gohan reach his right and into his trouser pockets.

"Pan, your mother and I got you a little something, a graduation gift." Pan watched as Gohan removed a medium size box in midnight blue. He lifted and deposited the box in her left hand.

Curiously, Pan ran her thumb over the smooth velvet finish and wondered about the content of the box.

"Go ahead. Open it," Videl urged with a twinkle in her eye.

Without further hesitation, Pan slowly opened the box. Nestled in the centre of the box, atop a silk cloth in the same midnight blue color as the box, was a round silver key fob. A small red silk ribbon was tied to the end of the key in a bow-shape. Pan lifted the key out of the box, and looked from Gohan to Videl then back to Gohan with a confused expression.

Gohan chuckled. "Since you'll be working at Capsule Corps, it would be inconvenient for you to be flying into and out of the city each day. You mother and I thought it would be easier if you lived in the city. The key is to your new apartment."

Surprise flickered in Pan's eyes before it was quickly replaced by bafflement. Pan gaped at Gohan with her mouth open. She turned her head to look at her mother who smiled and nodded in confirmation. Pan lowered her head to study the small weightless in her hand, barely registering the smooth round shape of key fob with a scripted _'PAN'_ engraving on the flip side, when suddenly the implication settled in. Astonishment melted into excitement as Pan leaped into Videl's arms again, dragging Gohan with her.

"This is the best present ever. Thank you, thank you, thank you," Pan all but stuttered through all the excitement bubbling inside of her. It was only last week that she had voiced to her parents the plans to move to the city in a couple of months from now. Being spoiled was one of the privileges of being an only child, but this gift was beyond spoiled. A smile was exchanged between Gohan and Videl over Pan's head.

"Holy smokes, your own apartment!" Goten shouted from the back of the room. Murmurs erupted into loud chatters as everyone started talking all at once, rushing to Pan to congratulate her again for an entirely different reason.

Thus was the reason, half an hour later, Pan escaped to one of the hall's many balconies observing the quiet night. She made sure the curtains were closed to give herself a few moments of quiet before someone notice the guest of honour missing.

It was a clear night, stars glittering visibly in the dark sky. There was a light warm breeze; a clear sign summer was not too far off. The scent of the air was a mixture of the magnolias and petunias Bulma potted along side the balcony. Although Capsule Corps was located a ways from any major roadway, Pan could hear the occasional horns from impatient drivers and music from others, the kind that blast from headphones worn by young party-goers. One of the many advantages of being Saiyan, or at least, part Saiyan. Pan's mouth curved into a smile when her eyes noticed a rabbit dart from one bush to another then a mad dash across the courtyard.

Pan sighed.

Pan lowered her arms to the balcony, resting her chin on top of them. The evening was one person short from being perfect.

"Grandpa Goku. Are you up there watching over us? Over me? Do you know? Did you see me? I did it. I am an official University graduate." Pan paused. "I wish you were here."

It has been a long time since the faithful day Goku left the world of living with Shenlong. Ten years, to be precise. Although time has erased the anger, it has done little to heal the sadness in her heart.

For weeks following Goku's departure, Pan was swallowed whole from her anger and hate. She was angry at Goku for choosing to leave with Shenlong for eternity over spending the remainder of his natural life with his own family. Who cared about Earth? The humans were ignorant, unaware of the countless times they were saved from dangers they could not possibly imagine. Dying for Earth has become a regular routine for her family. At what cost? What did they get in return? Nothing. They didn't deserve Goku's protection, or their protection for that matter. There was no reason for him to be so noble for complete strangers.

Slowly in the months that followed, the anger and hate dissolved into heavy misery and sorrow. Pan would never see her grandpa Goku again. Pan would never have another chance to hear him laugh, or to spend an afternoon sparring with the universe's greatest warrior, or to be enveloped in his big, warm arms for a hug and hear his words of comfort when she was mad at the world. Goku would never get the chance to see Pan graduate high school or University. He would never get to attend her wedding, or see his great-grandchildren. He was forever gone.

Even though Pan found the courage to accept reality, the heaviness in her would never completely fade away. A part of her heart died the day Goku left. She missed him. So much.

A rustle from behind jolted Pan from her thoughts. She opened her senses, relaxing immediately when she felt the familiar chi of her intruder. The figure came forward, leaning forward on the balcony railing next to Pan, mimicking her stance.

"I figured you'll be out here."

"I had to get away before grandpa Hercules decides to do a fourth congratulatory speech," Pan explained. Trunks chuckled. Who could blame the old man for being overly enthusiastic over his only grandchild's graduation?

"Speaking of which, I didn't even get the chance to give you a proper 'thank you' for the job."

"Forget it, Pan. There is no need to," Trunks interrupted. "I was being serious. I didn't give you the job because we're best friends. I gave it to you because you have all the qualifications, and personally, I know you have what it takes. In fact, you'll probably go beyond what is required because you're that type of person."

Warmth spread in the pit of Pan's middle from hearing such high praises from her best friend and CEO of Capsule Corporations. She angled her head sideways to study Trunks' profile. If he believed in her, so will she. "Thanks anyway."

Trunks turned to face Pan, lowering his left arm to his side and grinned. "I never pinned you as the excessive gratitude type. You're not going to offer yourself to me as my royal slave for eternity in return, right?"

"You only wish," she snorted. Trunks laughed at his companion's grimace. When Pan continued to scowl at him, he stopped. Remembering the reason for seeking out Pan, Trunks reached his left hand into his jeans' front pocket.

"I have something for you." Trunks stated although he made no other moves to extract his hand and whatever was in his pocket. Pan rolled her eyes.

"Geez, if I knew people were hiding gifts for me in their pants' pocket, I would have picked all your pockets long before." Pan joked. A moment of silence stretched between them as Trunks remained still. Mimicking Trunks' stoic stare, Pan impatiently placed her hands on her hips. "Well? Aren't you going to give it to me?"

Trunks shook his head at Pan, his lips curling at the corner in a knowing smirk. "Always so impatient." Trunks slowly pulled his hand out of his pocket, which held a small black velvet box. He brought his other hand to fold over the top of the box, opening the lid with excruciating slowness. Trunks watched as Pan's arms relaxed, falling weightlessly to her side as she stared at the object inside the box much the same way she did not half an hour ago. Trunks smiled.

A gold heart-shaped pendant full of colour was arranged in the middle. The pendant was hollow with delicate twines of gold weaving and encasing the front. A stone was embedded at each point the weaving intersected, ten in total; two each of amethyst, blue topaz, diamond, peridot and pink sapphire. The pendant was connected to a gold chain, which was currently glimmering with what little light coming from inside the hall dancing off the stones.

Pan reached out to brush her fingertips over the beautiful design

"I know you don't wear much jewelry, but when I saw this, I knew it belonged to you." Carefully, Trunks extracted the necklace from the bindings holding it in place and gently placed it in Pan's hands.

Pan ran her thumb over the stones, enjoying how it felt to her touch. "It's beautiful." Feeling the uneven grooves from behind the pendant, she turned it around and smiled at her inspection. Engraved in small letters were two words: _Forever Panny_. Pan lifted her head to level her gaze at Trunks with a wide smile. "Thank you, Trunks. This is absolutely beautiful. I don't know what to say."

"A thank you is good enough." Gently, Trunks lifted the pendant from Pan's hands into his own. "Turn around so I could put it on for you."

Pan quickly turned around at his command, watching the necklace being lowered in front of her face to her neck. She sensed rather than felt the whisper of Trunks' fingers brushing past the small hairs at the base of the neck to secure the clasp of the necklace.

Trunks stepped back and watched Pan turn around with the most angelic smile on her face, and a hand brushing the heart pendant at the hollow of her neck.

"It suits you."

"Thank you. Trunks…," Pan began. Trunks held up a hand to silence her.

"A thank you is good enough," Trunks repeated.

Pan huffed and feigned annoyance at the interruption. "All I wanted to say was that you're the bestest friend anyone could ask for."

"I know."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Okay, Pan. Here goes nothing._

Pan took a deep breath and exhaled. She ran her hands down the side of her pencil skirt, smoothing creases that no one could see, then letting her arms relax loosely at her sides. When the young secretary with the soft buttercup honey-colour hair pushed open the French doors, Pan allowed a small smile to grace her lips before stepping into the large boardroom.

Twenty-six pairs of eyes swivelled around to scrutinize Pan. Some were curious, some kind and many indifferent. Maintaining the slow easy smile, Pan returned eye contact with each board director as she walked toward the end of the boardroom where Trunks waited with a smile of his own. Though Trunks was standing casually next to his leather chaise, his stance emitted confidence and power.

The person waiting for her was a sight that never changed. Trunks looked polish as always. He was dressed in one of his infamous brand-named suits. Today was grey-brown, unbuttoned and matched with a cream-colour dress shirt. Pan's smile widened slightly at the familiar sight of the royal blue and navy striped tie. She had given the tie to Trunks for Christmas last year.

Stopping mere inches to Trunks right, Pan turned around to face the board members, waiting for the welcome speech that was to be expected.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce Son Pan. Miss Son is a recently graduate from Satan University, graduating at the top of her class with a Masters in Business Marketing. Miss Son have interned here at Capsule Corps for nearly two years in her junior studies." Trunks angled his head towards Pan just a bit with a small nod.

"Good morning. It is my greatest pleasure to join Capsule Corporations. I intend not only to bring experience and knowledge to Capsule Corps, but fresh ideas and innovative business strategies. I intend to work to my full potential to further advance Capsule Corps' marketing network." Pan clasped her hands together in front of her and bent forward in a short bow. A brief applause ensued.

"Thank you, Miss Son. Thank you, board members. I will see you again two months from today at our annual general board meeting." Without further words, the meeting adjourned. Pan waited silently with Trunks for the last of the board members to leave the boardroom before they too exited.

"See? That wasn't so bad. I think you did well. Calm and prepared. Were you nervous at all?" Trunks asked as they proceeded to the elevators.

"I was, a little," Pan sighed. "I was so worried that I would trip in my new heels and land in someone's lap. That would have been one nightmare I don't know how to live through."

"If you had, you might have given one of them either a heart attack or a nosebleed." Trunks laughed at Pan's pout and gave her ear a light pinch. "Why the fancy hair? I can't tug it like I always do." Pan spent a little bit of time this past week practicing on various office hairstyles and decided on a French twist for her first day.

"What? You'll rather your employees to arrive to work and negotiate business deals with bed hair? You should have told me ahead of time then I wouldn't have bothered to change out of my pyjamas."

"Very funny, Pan." Being the perfect gentlemen and an offspring of Bulma Briefs, Trunks held the elevator doors open for Pan. When Trunks stepped into the car, he leaned forward to press the button for the 51st floor.

"Have you settled in your new apartment yet?" Trunks asked.

"For the most part. Most of the boxes are unpacked. Uncle Goten came by on the weekend after you left with a box of new kitchenware while Bra decorated my windows with her hand-made curtains."

"Are you liking your new couch and bed set?"

"I love it!" Pan exclaimed. "I don't think I've had anything as comfy as the bed Bulma got me. And, of course, your couch is just as nice. Maybe you can come by this weekend for a home-cooked meal once I unpack Grandma Chi Chi's pots and pans?" Pan raised her eyebrows at Trunks.

"Count on it," On cue, the elevator doors opened on the 51st floor. The pair was immediately bombarded with lots of noise and movement. The marketing department was one of the busiest and loudest departments of Capsule Corps, mainly as a result of the line of work. At any given time of the day, bodies were hurrying past the halls carrying armloads of prints while others wearing headsets at their desks were chattering animatedly with occasional hand gestures. As Pan learned, this sight was absolutely normal. After all, she lived and breathed in this environment every day for nearly two years.

"Come on. Let's get you settled in with your department." Again, Trunks held the elevator doors opened for Pan. Being Saiyan with sensitive hearing, both Pan and Trunks were able to pick up scratches of each conversation. There were curious questions about the new junior executive, plans for lunch at a nearby café, a surprise for a 5th wedding anniversary, and the cost of Boxer's medical bills to get his male anatomy removed. Pan suspected that Boxer was a dog, or at least hoped so.

The elevator doors opened to a large open foyer. To the right was the waiting area, lined with several chocolate-colour leather love chaises surrounding a round glass coffee table. A small bowl of fresh sunflowers sat on the table. The walls were decorated with poster-prints of some Capsule Corps' award-winning product advertisements.

To the left, a sleek receptionist desk overlooked the entire foyer. The desk was finished in black and shaped in a wide U. It was designed to be spacious and artistically furnished with the latest technological consoles a receptionist would need. Two receptionists were manning the desk, each dressed in professional business attire, complete with perfect make-up and hair.

Pan confirmed the two of them were properly trained simply by observing how they were efficiently handling the calls in polite friendly tones while fingers were flying madly over the computer consoles. The redhead on the left quickly ended her call and nudged her partner when she caught sight of the CEO and the new executive. The other girl, a brunette, ended her call such as quickly, standing to attention and purposely ignoring the onslaught of telephone calls.

"Good morning, Mr. Briefs. Good morning, Miss Pan." The two agreed in unison with a small bow.

"Good morning, Rika, Michiru. Would you care to join inside for the introductions?" Without a break in stride, Trunks continued into the large work area around the foyer. Pan smiled and replied with the same greeting as she followed Trunks.

The office was large, but not as intimidating. Little has changed since Pan was last here three years ago, running coffee and last-minute photocopies. As far as she could tell, office cubicles were rearranged and new decor replaced the old ones on the walls, but the atmosphere remained the same.

This area of Capsule Corps pulsed with life, day and night.

It took a matter of seconds before Pan and Trunks' entrance was noticed by one, then two, then everyone else in the area. All noise level muted as acute attention and curiousity was focused on Pan.

_Great. And I thought the board members would be the toughest jump._

A set of heels clicking on marble floor drew Pan's head to the right. Walking toward her was a tall and slim blonde supermodel. Actually, supermodel was an understatement. Short hair framed a heart-shaped face that revealed two dimples, a sweet and fair complexion and blue eyes. Fancy diamond hoop earrings adorned each ear, a simple solitaire pendant at the open neck. She was dressed in a pale pink two-piece pant suit and a ruffled white top, striding purposely in classic white pumps. Pan noticed the hint of baby pink shimmer polish peeking through the peek-a-boo window of the shoes.

Honda Kyouko, senior executive of Marketing.

Kyouko stopped in front of Pan, tilting her head to a side for a quick head-to-toe inspection. Satisfied with what she saw, Kyouko held out her hand. Without hesitation, Pan took the hand in a firm handshake.

"I am very happy to have you come back and join our executive team, Pan." Kyouko's voice was loud enough to be heard throughout the large room. "I've seen some of your works and I still remember how you work. Creative, dedicated and precise. Exactly what we need. Welcome to Marketing." Kyouko paused for a smile. When she smiled, her dimples deepened giving her face a sweet and innocent angel appearance but Pan knew better. Kyouko was more snake than angel when it came to business negotiations. No one would rival her tactics.

"We've arranged a small welcome catering party for you in the lunchroom. There is plenty to last through the day so feel free to indulge in cake, chocolate and sparkling champagne."

"Thank you. I look forward to working with all of you." Applause erupted with several whistles. After a quick sweep over the room, Pan realized that she remembered most of the faces, which isn't a surprise. Capsule Corps was known for its high retention rate.

Kyouko leaned over Pan's shoulder to lay her hand at Trunk's elbow. "I am sorry, Trunks but I must get going. We have a meeting scheduled in five minutes with Shingo Enterprises to discuss the final draft of the contract. Can I bother you with showing Pan to her office?"

"Of course. You just worry about signing me that deal."

Kyouko retracted her hand from Trunks and replaced it on Pan's elbow. "Welcome again. I look forward to working together." Pan watched Kyouko retreat down the same corridor she came from and disappear around a corner. Although Kyouko was friendly enough, there was something about her unsettling Pan's nerves. Shaking of the unsettlement, Pan returned her attention to the room.

Half of the crowd started to dispatch and some Pan recognized walked over for handshakes and congratulations. Pan wasn't lying when she said she was looking forward to working with them. This group knew how to work hard and how to play hard. Each one enjoyed their job and was good at it.

It took nearly fifteen minutes before Trunks was able to show Pan into her office. The office was what Pan expected. It was spacious, accentuated with contemporary furniture in the sitting area, a shiny modern mini-bar off to the side, a customary workspace in black, and a breathtaking view of the city along the entire wall behind the workspace. The entire office was decorated in a soft blue-grey theme, Pan's favourite.

"Oh wow. This is great, Trunks." Pan exclaimed.

Amused, Trunks stood on the other side of the work desk admiring the look of appreciation and wonder filter through Pan's face.

"You're welcome. If I recall correctly, your dream career at 8 was to be my boss. You're somewhat halfway there." Trunks teased.

"Oh shut up. How could you believe an 8-year-old?" With some regret, Pan turned away from the window. She pulled out the leather chaise, sat down and took a moment to adjust the chair. Placing her arms on the armrest, she decided that it was as comfy as any chair would be.

Pan roamed her attention across the surface of her new desk, taking mental notes about what she need from home to make her office more personal. Swiftly, her attention was drawn to a small silver frame placed next to the computer monitor. Reaching out to grab it, she remembered the day the photo was taken like it had happened yesterday.

It was senior prom and Pan was dateless. None of the boys dared to take her as their date, and the one boy Pan had courage to ask was too afraid of Pan's strength. It was a well-known fact that Pan won the World Martial Arts Championship at the age of 4 and was the grand-daughter of the infamous Hercules. No one dared to approach her after the last boy was hospitalized for two months. Of course, it was his fault for attempting to run his hands underneath Pan's skirt during a kiss.

With full intention of skipping the prom, Pan did not expect Trunks to show up at her doorstep the night of prom dressed in a tuxedo, holding a white garment box. Before she could ask him a simple 'why are you here' question, Bra swept her upstairs and transformed Pan into the most beautiful she has ever seen herself. She would never forget the unrecognizable but beautiful reflection staring back from her bedroom mirror.

At this particular moment, Pan knew exactly where the dress she wore then was hung in her new closet.

Pan did not expect to be the centre of attention, the envy in every girl's eyes and pure male appreciation in every boy's eyes. Trunks was the perfect Prince Charming that night, swept her away in every dance and presented her with a single red rose at the end of the last dance. When Pan threw her arms around Trunks for a generous hug, the school's hired photographer sneaked a few couple of shots. The photo on Pan's new desk was of a young Pan with her arm around Trunks' waist and Trunks' arm around Pan's shoulder, both grinning like happy fools following the hug and a single red rose sandwiched between them.

"That's my favourite picture." Trunks explained.

"It's mine, too," Pan replied. Placing the photo back where it belonged, Pan looked up from her seat to lock eyes with Trunks and smiled.

Suddenly, a short but loud vibration was heard from within the office. Pan watched Trunks remove the Blackberry from his pocket to read the incoming message then put it back in the same pocket.

"I've got a television program to oversee. If you need anything at all, Mia can give you a hand. Or you could always call me."

"I will." Pan nodded in agreement. She waved at Trunks as he left her office, doors closed silently behind him. With a deep sigh and a quick glimpse outside the window, she turned on the computer console on her desk and picked up the first set of documents located in her 'in' basket.

"Time to show them what I can do."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Pan rummaged through the shrink-wrapped packages until she found a decent looking piece of red meat. If she wasn't mistaken, Trunks had a weakness for a good piece of cow, especially back ribs. Pan didn't mind, she was partial to back ribs, but considering tonight was a gratitude dinner for Trunks, the houseguest got the last say in dinner selection.

Satisfied, Pan placed it in her shopping cart with her other selections: lettuce, mandarin oranges and walnuts for her famous quick-toss spring salad; cream cheese, crab meat and portabella mushrooms for an unrivalled stuffed mushroom appetizer; asparagus and baby red potatoes as side dishes; and a bottle of Australian red that put just a slight dent in this week's grocery budget. At least you get your money's worth.

Pan peered down at her grocery list and lifted the pen behind her ear to cross off 'back ribs'.

"Ten down. One more to go." Dessert.

On any other occasion, Pan would surprise Trunks with a homemade cake or brownies or even cookies. Pan loves and has a talent for baking. She likes to think that the domestic trait was passed down from grandmother Chi Chi, skipping both Gohan and Goten, who can't bake or cook if their life depended on it. No one ever complained about Pan's baking and cooking.

However, this week has been short of a nightmare. Pan has been working overtime every night for the past week with the finance department to ensure the following year's budget presentation was perfect. The audience at this presentation, scheduled to take place tomorrow morning, is one of Capsule Corporation's biggest sponsors, which means failure was not an option. Talk about stress at the beginning of a career.

Added to a full day, Pan barely had time to finish unpacking the various boxes scattered throughout her apartment. Each night, she went home exhausted, nearly tripping over her own two feet. Unpacking was the last thing she wanted to do. All the essentials were unpacked but she has no idea where her baking box was located, living room or spare bedroom.

Thus, for tonight, Pan's plan was to purchase pre-made grocery dessert for the third time in her life. The first two times were for school events that didn't really count.

Pan stopped in front of the cake cooler and examined the daily choices. Strawberry shortcake, cookies and cream cheesecake, lemon meringue pie and black forest cake. Thinking of the oreo ice cream in her freezer at home, Pan chose the cookies and cream cheesecake.

Crossing off the final item on the list, Pan strolled to the front entrances where the check-out counters were located. Relieved that there was barely a line, Pan quickly unloaded her groceries on the counter belt. A flash of familiar colour had her tilting her head to examine the _Japan Weekly_ cover on the magazine display.

Sure enough, Bra was featured on the front page holding hands with a mysterious new man. Their heads were angled toward each other, as if sharing a secret or a private joke. The headline read, _"Heiress Brief with another new mysterious man. What happened to Akira? Or was it Akita?"_

Pan had to laugh silently and gave Bra the thumbs up. The girl started dating in her teen years, and being Princess of the Brief kingdom ensured that each step she took captured on the covers of every gossip and business magazine in Japan. Of course, Bra lives for excitement and loves being in the spotlight. Trivial things like being splashed across the cover of _Japan Weekly_ or _Satan City Gossip_ only boosts her ego. Plus, she moves through men like tissue, too fast sometimes that even Pan has a hard time keeping up. Bra is definitely the best of both Bulma and Vegeta.

"Good afternoon ma'am." Pan quickly tore her concentration from the magazine when the cashier greeted her with a smile.

"Good afternoon," Pan responded almost automatically.

Once all items were bagged and paid, Pan exited the corner grocery and started on her two-block walk home.

She was so grateful to her parents for the apartment. Not only did it put her right in the middle of the city, it was a five-minute walk from Capsule Corps, near plenty of amenities and a public park, and still managed to offer lots of privacy. Though, Pan suspected that Trunks told her parents the news of her being hired beforehand so they could find the perfect apartment. Nonetheless, she loves her new home and her parents, more so.

As Pan neared the apartment complex building, she shifted her grocery bags to one hand to scan her key and open the main doors. She waved to the doorman, who returned the wave, as she strolled by the lobby to push the button for the elevator. An elevator car appeared immediately and took her straight up to the 12th floor.

Once Pan was safely inside her apartment, doors securely locked, she dropped off the grocery bags on the kitchen counter while she continued to her bedroom to change into something more comfortable. On her way back to the kitchen, Pan detoured around the boxes in her living room to insert a CD in the stereo. Nothing beats working to music even when you're not quite listening to it. Once the apron was pulled on, sleeves rolled up and hair pins re-secured, Pan got right to work.

An hour later, Pan paused to survey her handiwork. The table was set with the red wine, two wine glasses and a bowl of fresh sunflowers in the middle, the salad was chilling in the refrigerator, and the stuffed mushrooms were kept warm in the oven while the asparagus and potatoes were just about ready. Most importantly, the back ribs were simmering, and best kept at it for another 15 minutes.

With a quick eye for attention, Pan glanced over at the clock hanging between the kitchen and living room, and winced. It was already ten past seven. She told Trunks 7:30 p.m. and he was rarely late.

Satisfied that nothing was going to explode or spill over, Pan quickly threw off the apron and placed it back on the wall hook before dashing into her bedroom. Stripping along the way and leaving a trial of clothes, she jumped into the shower and came back out just as quick. Rummaging through her drawers, Pan picked out a pair of well-worn jeans and a Satan University t-shirt. She did a quick survey in the dresser mirror while brushing out the tangles in her hair.

Even though it was only dinner with Trunks, who is practically family, Pan didn't like to present herself as anything less than well-groomed and ready. Even with family, sitting down to dinner with dishevelled hair and an unpleasant greasy odour was not polite.

The bell rang just as Pan was replacing her brush back on the dresser. Striding out through the kitchen, she turned off the stove for the asparagus and potatoes before getting the door. She undid the deadbolt and opened the doors to her guest.

"Hey," Trunks greeted with a smile.

"Hey yourself," Pan replied. "Are those for me?" She gestured to the pot of soil in Trunks' hand while stepping aside for him to enter.

"Nope. They're for Goten," Trunks joked, closing the door behind him. "Of course they're for you. Who else would they be for? I figured you haven't gotten too much life out of your apartment yet, so an orchid could make the place a little livelier." Trunks handed the plant to Pan's outstretched arms. He removed his blazer and carelessly draped it over the loveseat before closely scrutinizing the living room. Or rather the condition of the living room.

"Pan, what have you been doing? You moved in nearly four weeks ago, and you still have more than half the boxes scattered all over your living room."

Pan walked by Trunks with a shrug, to carefully place the orchid plant on the dining table next to the sunflowers.

"I didn't have all that much time. Between unpacking and shopping for furniture, I was kind of working overtime for you. I got sidetracked. I've got it handled."

Trunks shook his head as he followed Pan to the kitchen. "If you have it handled, the living room wouldn't be looking like it is right now." He should have known. Pan isn't exactly the most organized person in the world.

Trunks abruptly broke off in mid-thought when his sensitive sense of smell caught the sweet aroma from the kitchen. He sniffed a few more times for good measure.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Pan laughed at the eagerness in Trunks' voice. Food never failed to cause a Saiyan, especially a hungry Saiyan, to run off track. She removed the salad bowl from the refrigerator, added the salad fork she readied on the counter, and grabbed the stuffed mushrooms from the oven. She placed both at the center of the dinning table and gestured Trunks to take his seat as she took hers.

Surprise flickered across Trunks' face as he took his seat. "You didn't have to go through all this trouble."

"It wasn't. Really. Though I did feel somewhat obligated to fancy things up as I did invite the humble Prince to my residence for dinner."

Trunks snorted at the comment. Pan was the last person on Earth that gave any care to his Saiyan-jin royalty status. If anything, she was the one to throw it back in his face when he flaunted it. Trunks poured both of them a half glass of wine while Pan served the salad.

"How's the single 'I-am-on-my-own' life going?"

"Good. Really good. I am definitely enjoying it," Pan replied between mouthfuls. "I like having the extra space to myself, indulging on chocolate whenever I feel like it without Dad or Mom nagging at me, not being interrupted. But I find it too quiet sometimes."

"That's where house parties come in. Though, you won't be able to have one for a while." Trunks waved his fork in the general direction of the living room. Leaning back in his chair, he sampled one of the mushrooms.

"I am getting to it, Uncle."

"Don't you dare call me Uncle," Trunks exclaimed pointing the fork with a half-eaten mushroom at Pan.

"Why not?" Pan retorted. "Technically, you are. Your parents are from my grandparents' generation. You're with my dad and Uncle Goten. That makes you Uncle Trunks and Bra, Auntie Bra." She laughed at her companion's sour expression.

"That just makes me old," Trunks complained. "You know, these mushrooms are really good."

"You haven't seen anything yet."

Pan got up for the kitchen. Removing all the pots from the stove, she started arranging main course. Trunks, chewing on the last mushroom, watched Pan move around fluidly and with purpose several feet from him.

"You've always been a tomboy since you were young, and even though I know you can cook exceptionally well, it is weird seeing you move around the kitchen with so much ease."

"Are you telling me that I am not suited to be a domestic?" Pan asked with a rise of her eyebrow when she returned to the dining table.

"Not in a million years. And I'll eat my own shoes if you tell me that you have a secret childhood dream of becoming a domestic."

"People do change, with time."

Conversation through dinner was never sparse. The two friends debated over the recent political campaign and who they were going to vote for, gossiped about Bra's new boyfriend and secret behind-the-door relationships of people at Capsule Corps, and updated each other on their respective families.

An hour later, dinner was cleared, and cake and coffee was served.

"So the other day when I was walking home from the bookstore a few blocks away, this guy came barrelling towards me on his skateboard. Thank goodness with my reflexes, I avoided the collision. I can't say the same for the poor guy. He got really close with the sidewalk. Being the Good Samaritan and a Son, I helped him up. Next thing I know, he was reciting his phone number to me while blood was running from his nose and forehead. I don't think I've ever experienced such a spontaneous pick-up." Pan laughed at her own story, not noticing Trunks frown.

"Did you give him your number?"

"I though about it, but I couldn't tell if he was cute or not underneath all the blood and sidewalk grim, and he looked a little young. I apologized and told him I was not interested. How often do you hear pick-up stories like that?" Polishing off the remainder of her cake, Pan finally looked up and stared at Trunks.

"Are you alright?"

Trunks mentally shook himself then gave Pan a smile. "I am fine. Had cake between my teeth," Trunks paused. "Even though this neighbourhood is fairly safe and the residents are normal middle-class working people, you still need to be careful. You are a single woman living on her own."

"You forgot single _most powerful _woman in the universe living on her own," Pan reached across the table to lightly pat his hands. "You worry too much, Trunks. No one slips under my radar."

"On second though, I think I'm more worried about the other party." They both laughed at Trunks' implication.

When it was time to clear the table, Trunks leaned over to take Pan's dessert plate out of her hands. "I'll do the dishes. It's the least I could do after an extraordinary meal."

Pan smiled. She hated washing dishes. "Sure, suit yourself." She refilled her and Trunks' coffee, was about to lounge in the living room when she changed her mind. She swivelled around to lean back on the kitchen island, watching Trunks at the sink. Raising the cup for a long sip, Pan realized that curiosity was getting the best of her.

"I've always wondered something about you."

"Shoot."

"When I was younger and hung out with Bra at your place all the time, not that we don't anymore, the two of us would spy on you whenever you bought a new girl. We had this point-system thing going where we would rate your girlfriends based on appearance, attitude and smarts. Most of them had the first but nothing else. Then we would place each one accordingly on the list of _Trunks' Conquers_."

Halfway through the ramble, Trunks turned around and gave Pan the most bewildered look. "You two used to _spy_ on me? With my girlfriends? _Where?_"

"Oh, don't be such a spoilsport. We didn't spy on you in the bedroom, if that's what you meant. Usually we peeked down from Bra's window or from the foyer railings when you came home. It was completely innocent. Two very bored innocent little girls."

"O-kay." Trunks was speechless. He would never have guessed.

"The thing is, the girls didn't last very long. None of them did. You never settled down. Despite the tabloids titling you a careless and thoughtless playboy, I know you're not. You're 36 and still unattached. Why is it?"

A few seconds of silence stretched to a full minute while Trunks finished up the dishes with his back to Pan, silent and a little tensed. She thought he was uncomfortable sharing his love life with her. After all, he never did before and she never asked. Pan was about to tell him to drop it when he spoke up.

"Would you settle for second best because it was available? I can't. I won't. The woman I love would be beautiful, confident, funny, intelligent, and strong-willed with a sense of humour. She is my equal." With a sigh, Trunks slowly turned around with eyes downcast and whispered, "She just doesn't know it yet."

Pan didn't know how to respond. She was both shocked and surprised at Trunks' confession. It felt awfully romantic but lonely. She never knew her friend felt this way. Suddenly, Trunks' last sentence struck Pan's attention.

"Wait a second, _'she just doesn't know it yet'_? You mean, you're in love? Like, right now? When? With who? How?"

Trunks lifted his head at Pan's questions. Much to her relief, the loneliness she heard in his voice a moment ago was replaced by his normal friendliness and a touch of tease. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"If you don't tell me, I'll just hassle Bra."

"Who doesn't know."

"Goten."

"He doesn't either."

Pan started to sulk. Somebody had to know, because _she _wanted to know. It wasn't hard to see the frustrated state Pan was getting into. This was when a smart person called it quits.

Trunks downed the rest of his coffee then retracted back to the kitchen to rinse.

"We should probably call it a night. We've got that big financial budget presentation tomorrow. You do not want to be late for that.

"I know your team has been working very diligently the past week on the project, and I appreciate it. I know exactly how much overtime you've put in, and I appreciate that too. I know I hired the right person," Trunks complimented. He picked up his blazer from the loveseat, twisted it around to put it on.

"So do I get a raise?"

"Haha," Opening the door and stepping over the threshold, Trunks turned around to pat Pan on the head. "Good night, Panny."

"Good night, Trunks." She rose up on her toes to give Trunks a light kiss on his cheek, like always, smiles exchanged. Pan watched him from the doorway until he disappeared inside an elevator before locking up.

A glance at the clock revealed 9:30 p.m. Just enough time for a few more chapters of the latest romance suspense.


End file.
